Look Out! Hobbes is On the Loose!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Calvin needs to go to school again and Hobbes offers to come! But how can he come if he's a stuffed animal & scare Moe? Looks like Calvin has invented another invention again! Title SUCKS! COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

" Aw man! I can't believe I have to go to school! And I only had 2 days of liberation too! **ARGH!** " Calvin groaned. " Well... at least you get to eat there, right? " Hobbes suggested smiling. " Shut up yogurt-brain! " Calvin yelled.

" Calvin! Hurry up before you miss the bus! " Calvin's mom called from downstairs. " Whoppee. The best news I've heard all day. " Calvin said sarcastically.But he got ready anyways but begrugingly.

" Hey Calvin? " Hobbes asked. " Yeah, what? If you want tuna, you'll have to make it yourself furball. "

" Well I was suggesting about having to come to school with you, but since you _really_insist about insulting me, well... " Hobbes trailed off, looking sly. " Ok, Ok! I'm sorry! There! Now will you come? "

" Well... alright! " Hobbes decided. " Great! "

" But on one condition. "

" Oh yeah? What's that? "

" Can I have half of your tuna sandwich? "

" Arrrrgh! " Calvin groaned but ran out the door on to the bus while having a toast hanging from his mouth and Hobbes was in his bag of course! The bus drove off all the way to Calvin's school.

While on the bus, Hobbes asked, " But Calvin? How can I frighten Moe & terrorize your teacher if I'm a stuffed animal? "

" Oh don't worry! " Calvin assured. " I have a new invention ready! "

" Another one? " Hobbes groaned. " Don't worry Hobbes! " Calvin said happily. " This invention will do the trick! " Calvin pulled out his new invention from his backpack, " Hobbes, meet my revivinator! "

* * *

Sorry! But it's late! Well, I'm tired! Well, gotta go for now! Bye! Read & Review! 


	2. Hello! My name's Hobbes!

**_Chapter 1_**

It wasn't long before Calvin & Hobbes managed to arrive at Calvin's school. At once Calvin saw Susie. ' Perfect! ' Calvin thought, ' Now's a time to- '

" Ahem! " Calvin was cut off by Hobbes, who was tapping his foot, cannot be seen by other people besides Calvin. " Fine fine! Sheesh! "

" Anyway, should we start that invention of yours? " Hobbes asked. " Ok, but we need to gobehind that tree. "

" Alright then. " Calvin dragged Hobbes behind the tree and took out his invention,

**_ZAP!_**

" Well? " Hobbes asked, " Did it work? "

"Well, we'll have to see sooner or later now won't we? " Calvin replied. " Whatever! " Hobbes said.

**_BRING!_**

" Oh! Just in time! Hobbes come on! "

**In the Classroom**

" Class, you will all know that today is ' Show & Tell Day! ' " Ms.Wormwood. Everyone looked bored except for of course, Susie & Calvin. " Can I go first? Can I? Can I? " Calvin asked eagerly. " Alright Calvin! Since you're so eager to volunteer! " Ms.Wormwood said cheerfully.

' Aw man... ' Everyone thought except for Calvin of course.

**Flashback To a Month Ago**

" Now class! " Calvin began. " Here is my project! " He showed his volcano. " Now, you may be thinking that science is the most boring subject in the world right? " The class just gavea yawn in response.

" Well, I take that as a yes. Anyway, here we go! " Calvin pressed the switch and the volcano exploded hot sauce. It covered the whole classroom and Ms.Wormwood.

**End Flashback**

Calvin got a weeks' worth of detention that day. Everybody, including Ms.Wormwood was wearinga safety-life-insurance helmet. " Fear not class, for today, I do not have a hot-sauce exploding volcano today, " Everyone relaxed, " I have something even better! "

Everyone noticably stiffened. Here is my tiger friend, Hobbes! Hobbes pounced through the door happily. " Hey Calvin! Hey everyone! The name's Hobbes! What's yours? " Hobbes asked grinning, showing his fangs.

* * *

Sorry I left you all in a cliffhanger but I had no choice you know! Well, gotta go! Remember my fellow reviewers, read & review!

* * *


	3. Lunch & Moe's downfall

**_Chapter 2_**

Everyone was staring." What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Calvin? " Hobbes asked timidly. " Oh! " Just then Hobbes noticed Ms.Wormwood who was hiding under the desk. " Hi! You must be Calvin's teacher! Do you know when is lunch? "

" I-It's around tw-12:30... " Ms.Wormwood stammered. " Hobbes! " Susie stood up from her chair bewildered. " Is that really _you_? "

" Yep! I always thought you were such a cutie! " Hobbes said grinning." Well I thought of you as a dumb noodleloaf and I still do today! My opinion foryou never changes! " Calvin smirked. Hobbes began introducing himself. " As you all know class, I am Hobbes, "

Everyone nodded. " I_ love _tuna sandwiches, not that much mayonaise, I'm Calvin's stuffed tiger, who used to be his imaginary friend until he brought me to life, now I'm his friend in reality! " He grinned, showing his fangs.

That just made everyone except Calvin of course, to be even _more _afraid.

( A/N; I have a grudge against all and I mean _all _teachers... **ALL TEACHERS MUST DIE & BURN IN HELL!** Sorry about that! Moving on... )

" By the way, " Hobbes began again, " I hope I'm not offending anyone but, what's with the safety-life-insurance helmets? "

**At Lunch**

All the girls thought that Hobbes was cute and were now asking him questions flirtatiously.

**Lunch Recess**

" Psst! Hobbes! Over there! " Calvin motioned him to Moe, the school bully. " Now's your chance to eat him! " Calvin said eagerly. " _Eat _him? I can't do that! " Hobbes protested. " Oh come on! Moe went hiking in the Himalayas! I'm sure he's not high in colestoral anymore! " Calvin yelled angrily.

( A/N; Sorry if I spelled Himalayas & colestoralwrong! )

" It's not that... " Hobbes trailed off, " It's... " Calvin motioned him to continue, " Now he's full of burning fat & calories!" Calvin fainted anime style. " **OH COME ON! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!** "

" Fine fine... but you owe me an exercise trailer... " Hobbes said annoyed. Calvin waited then suddenly, you can hear a **_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PSYCHO JUNGLE CAT!_**

Calvin was laughing harder than the time that he threatened Rosalyn that he would flush away her notes. Everyone was cheering for the downfall of Moe.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh god! I can't believe I'm laughing at my own work! Oh... anyway, thanks for the reviews! Keep'em coming! Anyway gotta go! I just went hiking for 2 whole hours! I'm dead tired! Nighty-night! Zzzzzzzzzzz...


	4. Profanity & A Plan for Revenge

**_Chapter 3_**

In no time at all, Hobbes was the most popular ki- er... _tiger _in school.When Calvin & Hobbes got home, Calvin had to hide Hobbes ina huge cardboard box.Calvin was a _very _happy boy that night since he was the only one who didn't have any homework.. for once.

" Remember! You owe me a tuna sandwich! " Hobbes reminded. " I know! I know! Geez! " Calvin went into the kitchen and made Hobbes a tuna sandwich. " Calvin? " His mom called as she entered the kitchen.

" What? Look, if you think I have any homework, I don't so lay off! " Calvin snapped. " I'm not saying that you have to do it now, I'm just asking, do you mind explaining _this?_ " Mom snapped back holding out Hobbes. " Is my sandwich done yet? " Hobbes asked grumpily.

"** HOBBES!** " Calvin yelled. "** I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT YOU &(&$#$! **"

" Calvin for your knowledge of profanity, you're officially grounded for 2 whole weeks! " His mom yelled. " Who says? You'll never get me to do what _you _say, Zogwark Queen! " Calvin retorted.

**15 Minutes Later**

" I can't believe she made me do what she says. " Calvin muttered. " I can't believe that she sent me to my room of all rooms! "

" Well your room is also _your _territory... " Hobbes trailed off. " **SHUT UP MANGY FURBALL!** " Calvin hollared. " Just a minute tiny! Are _you _calling _me _a mangy furball? " Hobbes pointed. " What do _you _think? And _who_ are you calling tiny? " Calvin yelled.

**_WARNING! MAJOR PROFANITY AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**Fight**

Calvin; DUMBASS!

Hobbes; MOTHERFUCKER!

Calvin; MAN-HORE!

Hobbes; I'm a tiger dumbass... and GO TO HELL!

**_PROFANITY SUBSIDED... SORRY! I COULDN'T RESIST! LOL!_**

" Calvin! " Calvin's mom ran upstairs. " What's with the ruckus? "

" Nothing mom... just that... **_A CERTAIN BITCH JUST HAD TO RUIN MY DAY!_** "

" That's it young man! Bed! Repeat after me, BED! "

**9:00 That Night**

" Ok, Hobbes here's our revenge plan... " Calvin smiled evilly.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just want to make things a bit... interesting! Well, remember my fellow readers, Read & review! Ciao! 


	5. The Downfall of a Man's Sanctuary

**_Chapter 4_**

**In the Morning**

" Calvin! " His mom called, " Breakfast! " Unexpectedly, Calvin went down to the kitchen. " That's odd! "

" What barracuda? " Calvin sneered. " Okay, maybe not. " His mom decided. " Mom, I want Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs! 5 whole bowls! " Calvin grinned. "** NO WAY! YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT NOT, GETTING HYPER ON ME YOUNG MAN! **" His mom screamed.

" Oh I believe that it could be arranged... " Calvin smirked. " Oh Hobbes! " He called in a singsong voice, " Yeah Calvin? " Hobbes bursted in the kitchen. Calvin's mom was terrified. " I-isn't that y-your t-tiger? "

" Oh _now _you get the message Zogwart Queen! " Calvin smirked. " Can I get a tuna sandwich, less mayonaise? " Hobbes asked politely. " S-sure... c-coming up... " Calvin's mom studdered.

* * *

" Oh yeah! This rocks! " Calvin screamed in delight. " School postponded, cartoons all day long & Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs to eat all you want! " 

" Errrrmmm... I beg to differ on the cereal part... " Hobbes replied looking down at his cereal bowl. " Calvin? **WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL AT HOME &...** Who's the t-tiger?.. " Calvin's dad just came in the living room.

" Oh him? That's my friend, Hobbes! " Calvin stated proudly." Hello Calvin's dad! " Hobbes waved with a clawed paw. " Why are you home from work early? " Calvin asked. " And you're asking_me _why _I'm _home early? "

" O-on second t-thought, n-never mind... " Calvin's dad considered.

**Later that Night**

" L-listen Calvin... y-you & Hobbes c-can just b-be quiet while me & y-your dad a-are g-gone.. alright? I-I just c-cancelled R-Rosalyn to babysit y-you & H-Hobbes t-tonight... Ok? " Calvin's mom studdered.

" Ok! Hey! Where did you put that flamethrower mom? " Calvin asked innocently. " W-What on earth f-for? " Calvin's dad asked timidly. " Oh... for stuff. "

" Well bye Calvin's mom & dad! Have a nice time together!" Hobbes called excitedly.

**Much Later that Night, 12:00 am**

" Look dear! " Calvin's mom stared in horror, " The house isn't standing anymore! "

" I have a feeling that Calvin & Hobbes are responsible for this... " Calvin's dad said dissaprovingly. " Tch! You _think_? " His wife scoffed.

* * *

**_HOORAY FOR WEEKENDS!_** 2 days of liberation! BOO-YAH! Well gotta go! I haven't even eaten breakfast and this typing is making me hungry! Bye, and remember Read & Review! 


	6. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

The next day, Calvin & Hobbes were the most feared people in the neighbourhood. ( Calvin's inventions really work. Ex; Tranmogrifier + Susie 3 inch-living booger )" Well Calvin, this is fun, but... should I turn back to my true form? "

" _What! _Good Gravy! Are you out of your _mind_? " Calvin practically screamed. " Why in the owrld would you want to tun back to your old-boring self? "

" _What_ _did you just say?_ " Hobbes demanded. " Ummm... nothing nothing! **Honest!** " Calvin stammered. " Whatever! " Hobbes turned. "Well, this is the most perfect day of my entire life! " Calvin shouted with glee.

" So... should I remain like this? " Hobbes asked. " Of course Doofus! " Calvin yelled. " Ahem! " Hobbes coughed and was tapping his foot expectedly. " Oops... hehe... sorry... " Calvin muttered sheepishly.

" Hey, you want to threaten Ms.Wormwood again tomorrow? " Calvin asked excitedly. " Ok! It was fun anyway! " Hobbes eagerly replied back.

( A/N; Sorry! I couldn't resist, LOL! )

**_End_**

* * *

WHOO! Another fanfic finished! It was fun torturing Ms.Wormwood, Mom, Dad & Moe while it lasted... -sniff- PSYCHE! LOL! Anyway, ciao! 


End file.
